All I Want For Christmas
by Citrinewarrior
Summary: A short insight into what Everyone's Favorite Racers want for Christmas! Happy Holidays Everyone!


ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP

"What I want for Christmas...is to actually go to the North Pole, so I can see Santa! I know it sounds childish, but I've always dreamed of having a sled or ski race with him! I really think that this year is going to be a great one, what with the new princess- I mean president and all. She's always really nice to us, but I just don't know why! I feel like I should've gotten yelled at or thrown in the fungeon or something. I guess the word I should use is...Compassionate? I'm not sure. I mean, I really hope that I at least get something for Christmas...Last year, Taffyta stole my presents, and I never got them back... Me and Swizzle tried to get them back, but she ripped my new hat that was in that box..."

_*Sniffle*_

CANDLEHEAD  
What I want for Christmas is an even bigger candle! This one feels kinda small. I also wish I could be a little...smarter? Taffyta called-_calls _me dumb all the time! I mean, I guess it's not supposed to bother me, but I can't help but feel like maybe Gloyd would notice me more if I was smarter...I just can't compete with everyone else anymore. I think everyone is starting to...get annoyed with me.

_I hope I'm not a bother..._

CRUMBELINA DiCARAMELLO  
What I want for Christmas is a Real-World-Quarter, like the players use to play our game! They're so shiny; I bet I could make a great steering wheel out of one! Although maybe I shouldn't ask for anything at all, Taffyta told me I have too much nice stuff anyways...I don't know if she's trying to get under my skin or what, but I don't like It...

_Should I get rid of some of my cool stuff?_

GLOYD ORANGEBOAR  
All I want for Christmas is a pit full of candy-corn! I could lay in it all day-it would be all mines, no one else could touch it! Well, except maybe Candlehead, she's so nice; I would let her lay in it with me! Well...I _would, _but Taffyta said that I'm always so greedy with my candy, and that I eat way too much of it. She called me a glutton, to make is short and...Sweet.

_I'm no glutton...right?_

JUBILEENA BING-BING  
All I want for Christmas is a new hat, because this one makes my hair smell soapy-not like cherries. I want my new one to be red too, a little duller red, though. Or maybe I should stop wearing a hat entirely when I'm not racing-Swizzle did say he liked my hair! Yeah, that's what I'll do! No more hats! Taffyta told me that boys won't like me because I'm so bubbly all the time though...maybe she's right...  
_Boys like me...I think..._

RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER  
All I want for Christmas is to fix the RV1. My engine block is shot and all the other ones are hibernating right now. I don't know why I feel so bad...like I let Vanellope down by not using it. I have no other choice though! I can't race at all if I don't use _The Kit-Kart_! Just for one more day...Then Litwak'll close the arcade for Christmas. Come on, engine block, work with me here...

_Please, I just can't let Vanellope down..._

SNOWANNA RAINBEAU  
All I want for Christmas is to see everyone else get great presents and be happy together! Taffyta doesn't scare me-I'm what's called a free thinker. It makes me warm and fuzzy when my friends come to me to show me the cool stuff they got! Although I could use some more syrup for my hair...

_It makes me happy when others are happy!_  
_  
_SWIZZLE "THE SWIZZ" MALARKEY  
All I want for Christmas is to have that big Christmas party in the foyer of the castle I've always wanted! King Candy-I mean..._Turbo_never let us do anything fun in the castle, but Vanellope's letting me organize the whole thing! I'm asking Gloyd and Jubileena to help with the decor, and maybe I can hang with Adorabeezle too. I haven't talked to her in a while...

_This is gonna be cool!_

VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ  
All I want for Christmas is to live another day. I know, it sounds lame, but my life is so great right now that I don't need any presents! Although Ol' Ham-hands hasn't visited in awhile-lots of folks playing his game, you know. I want to be with him on Christmas, because this is my first one as the president. Also, I think I need to get a new engine block for Rancis, cause' his is broken to Hershey-Kisses.

_I hope Ralph can stay with me this year..._

* * *

So... how did you like it? I really tried to read into the Racer's mindsets to see what they valued and what they wanted for Christmas. But what do I know? I've only seen the movie once... :(

**THE REASON WHY MINTY ZAKI DOESN'T GET ONE:**  
After seeing all the confusion with Candlehead, Minty, and the unknown racer from the Japanese release, I now can barely even tell them apart-mainly I keep calling Candlehead Minty and then I'll call her Candlehead again twenty seconds later and then confuse myself because now I don't know who I'm talking about anymore...So There.


End file.
